The Voyage of U-2147
by thunder child 14
Summary: During new moon, Bella has finally decided to go looking for Edward, so she enlists the Help of the crew of the U-2147 U Boat Led by the Adventurous Captain Kurt Grindelvalt, Bella sets out to find her lost love and re-unite the Cullen family. What amazing things will happen on the Old submarine? will the U-Boat succeed in its mission? find out in The Voyage of U-2147.
1. Chapter 1

_**The adventures of U 2147 part 1**_

Bella POV

I sat on the rocky beach on the edge of the huge lake crying. It was the most I could do to stop myself going insane. Edward had left me 3 months ago. I wanted to find him but I had no idea where to start. But then as I was playing on my phone, I had a brainwave! I went into my contacts and found the Phone number of an old friend. I pressed the call button, the phone rung twice before it was picked up and a warm German Accent spoke from the other end.

"Hello Bella my dear friend, how are you?"

"Not so good Kurt" I replied.

"What happened" Kurt asked now with worry in his voice.

"Do you know Edward Cullen?" I asked.

"I know him yes?" Kurt replied.

"Well, I dated him for a while and I am still in love with him, but during my 18th birthday one of the Cullen's slipped up and Edward left me soon after that" I said.

Kurt growled loudly for a second and then he said

"You want me to help you find him"

"Yes" I replied.

"Ok, go to Charlie and say that a friend is taking you on a trip to Germany, get as many clothes and toiletries as you can and meet me where you are now, I will send two of my crew to help with the Packing" Kurt said in a clipped voice.

I smiled and said "Thank you" then I ended the call, put my phone away and walked back to my house.

I told Charlie what Kurt told me to say to him and He believed me, I then ran upstairs and entered my bedroom. In front of me were two Tall Vampires in German U-Boat uniform. One of them wore Glasses and had a moustache. The other had a huge scar on his left cheek.

Scarface then stepped forwards and said "Bella we heard that you are going to be searching for Edward Cullen so Kurt sent us to help with the Packing"

I smiled and said "thank you Herbert"

Both German crewmen smiled and helped me pack as much clothing and toiletries as possible. Then Glasses took my bags and Herbert flung me on his back. Then both of them sprinted off into the night. We arrived at the lake within seconds, waiting for us was a sleek, dark shape it was low in the water. Slowly as my eyes adjusted in the darkness I could see the lines of a WW2 German U-Boat. It looked the same as the last time I saw the old submarine. Oh I forgot to mention, the entire Crew of the U-Boat were Vampires. My Brain was shouting warnings at me, telling me not to climb down into a Submarine crewed by Vampires. Glasses and Herbert then swam over to the U-Boat and climbed aboard. I climbed aboard as well. The Cold Metal decking felt like home to me. I heard Footsteps and I looked up to see Kurt looking right back at me.

"Welcome onboard U-2147" Kurt said.

I smiled at him and took his outstretched hand, Kurt helped me to my feet and we both climbed down the Hatch into the Dark Depths of the U-Boat.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The voyage of U-2147 part 2**_

Bella POV

The U-Boat started to move out to the Open Sea just after I was settled into my "Room" it was small and the Bed was comfortable, there was a desk in one corner and a small Digital Radio next to the Bed. There was also the problem of the Food. Kurt promised me that he would take care of the Food. The toilets were a problem as well. But luckily none of the Crew on the Submarine needed to use the Toilet ever again since they became Vampires. Kurt warned me that the Toilets had a nasty tendency of blowing the Contents of the Toilet in the user's face! (A.N the toilet problem was a real problem on U-Boats and other early submarines due to the complicated flushing system) apart from that the submarine was very comfortable. All of the Crew knew me well and smiled at me whenever I passed. Most of the Time I hung out in the Control room with Kurt. I felt safe with him, since he was one of the Greatest German U-Boat captains of the Second World War. He was a compassionate person and hated the war, because of this he always sank empty ships heading back to America from Britain or Warships. He made sure that the sunken ships crew had Food, Water, Basic navigational equipment, Medical supplies and if necessary a tow back to Allied Waters. It was on one of those missions when He and His Crew were turned into Vampires. Kurt told me that a Female Vampire snuck onboard the Submarine and asked to be taken to Germany. That night said vampire drank from one of the Younger Crew members and the rest of the U-Boats crew tried to defend the Submarine from her attacks but eventually all of them were bitten, the Female Vampire was never seen again. For the rest of the War Kurt and his crew hid from the world in the Submarine and after the War they secretly patrolled Germany's coastline and kept it safe from threats.

I had met Kurt back in Phoenix when I was 10. He had protected me from a gang while I was walking from school. From then he was my best friend and he showed me around the U-Boat. My Parents knew about Kurt and he told them that he was my German cousin. Since then wherever I went, The U-2147 followed.

"Bella! It is getting light! We need to Dive!" Kurt warned me. I then took one last breath of salty sea air before I climbed down into the Submarine, Closing the Hatch behind me. Kurt waited at the bottom of the Ladder for me.

"Heinemann, Dive the Submarine if you please, to 90 feet" Kurt said.

Glasses then nodded and began barking orders to the crew in German. Alarms began Blazing throughout the Submarine, Crewmen threw themselves against levers and the Submarine began to slowly dive beneath the waves. Kurt handled the dive with calm professionalism and grace. He seemed to smile every time the Submarine dove.

"The Hunter is now searching for the Prey" He murmured to himself.

I had no idea what Kurt meant by that, but I then realised he was referring to the Cullens.

"So Bella, which Cullens shall we look for first?" Kurt asked me. I thought for a second then I said.

"Carlisle and Esme, then Alice and jasper, then Emmet and Rosalie then finally Edward"

Kurt nodded at me and began barking orders to the rest of the crew.

Several hours later

One of the crew turned to Kurt and said something to him. Kurt smiled and he said to me "we have found Carlisle and Esme, they are in San Francisco." I smiled at that. The submarine then lurched as it turned and headed for San Francisco.

"Ok Crew here is the plan" Kurt said "Bella and I will go to the University where Carlisle and Esme are and I will pretend to kidnap her, this will make Carlisle and Esme follow me onto the U-Boat, there we will restrain them, Bella and I will explain what we are doing, any objections?"

The rest of the crew nodded at the plan. Kurt smiled at me and I smiled back. As U-2147 cruised stealthily through the Depths I felt that I was doing a great deed, and with the help of Kurt and the rest of the Crew of the U-2147 U-Boat I would succeed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The voyage of U-2147 part 3**_

Kurt POV

I looked out of the U-Boat's periscope at the bright lights of San Francisco. I looked carefully at each of the Buildings one by one until I found the one I needed to find. The San Francisco hospital was enormous. It was 50 stories tall and all of its lights were on. I smiled and lowered the Periscope.

"Surface the Boat" I ordered.

The crew began working immediately and slowly the Submarine surfaced. It moved with a grace that other submarines would never achieve. When it got close to shore the engines shut down and the anchor dropped. I leapt onto the Shore with Bella on my back. I ran through numerous back streets, jumping over fences and leaping over gaps between buildings. I soon arrived at the Hospital doors. Bella jumped off my back and walked inside. I followed several minutes later. I saw Bella go into a room on the 19th floor. I waited outside the door for Bella to call me in. I waited for a long time before Bella dropped something! This was my signal so I opened the door and I saw the faces of two very angry vampires! I smiled a guilty smile at the both of them and said in German "Carlisle mien alter Freund ist es gut, Sie wieder zu sehen." Carlisle then stood up and his eyes returned to the normal Golden eye colour that I was used to. Esme his mate did the same but she looked at me with concerned eyes.

"It is good to see you as well Kurt" Carlisle replied.

Esme then said "Who is he and what is he doing here?"

I smiled and said "my name is Kurt Grindelvalt, I am a U-Boat commander and I am here because Bella asked me to help her re-unite the Cullen family"

"I still believe Edward loves me" Bella added.

Carlisle and Esme then nodded at each other and Carlisle said.

"Give us an hour while we pack our things, where do you want to meet?

"Under the Golden Gate Bridge, you will see U-2147 there" I replied.

An hour later

Bella and I were waiting for Carlisle and Esme to arrive. The U-Boat was completely dark and silent except for its searchlight which was sweeping the coast line. I sat next to Bella who was eating a simple beef stew. I began to think that Carlisle and Esme wouldn't turn up. But sure enough a car's headlights appeared as it rounded the turn that headed to the dock. I recognised Carlisle and Esme as they stepped out of their car, got their luggage and boarded the U-Boat.

I leapt down from the conning tower to greet them.

"Welcome to U-2147" I said.

"Thank you" Carlisle replied.

I then showed Carlisle and Esme to their quarters on the Submarine. We soon set out again looking for Alice and Jasper. They might prove easier to find than I thought since Bella told me that Alice can see the future depending on someone's decisions. I wonder what her reaction will be.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Adventures of U-2147 part 4**_

Bella POV

The U-Boat had been at sea for days now. I was getting bored with the constant diving and rising from the depths. Kurt and his crew were still having trouble looking for Alice and Jasper, but suddenly as Kurt, Carlisle, Esme and I were playing Cards on the Conning tower, one of the crew ran up to us and whispered something into Kurt's ear. Kurt's face lit up as the crewmember ran back into the submarine.

Kurt got up from his chair and said "We have found Alice and Jasper and it seems they are waiting for us"

Carlisle, Esme and I followed after him. Then all of a sudden my phone rang! I got it out of my pocket and pressed the Green button.

"Hello? Who's there" I asked.

"Bella where are you now?" Jacob's voice asked me.

"On holiday in Germany" I lied.

"Oh come on I know you are on the Leech's submarine!" Jacob snapped.

Kurt heard this outburst and held his hand out for the phone. I handed it to him; Kurt then said "this is Jacob black, the werewolf I presume"

Kurt POV

"What have you done with Bella?" Jacob asked me.

"She is safe on board with my crew and me" I replied

"Just give her back to us now or I will hunt you down and send you and your U-Boat to the bottom of the sea where it belongs!" Jacob shouted at me.

I felt the anger rise inside of me until I could hold it no longer. But I managed to hold it in until I said

"Bella is on the U-Boat with my crew and me until we have re-united all of the Cullens and have brought them back to Forks, and not any sooner!"

Then I pressed the red button on Bella's phone and I handed it back to her.

"What now?" Bella asked me.

I smiled and I said "We are going to get Alice and Jasper of course."

Several weeks later

We snuck into New York at midnight as to avoid any eyes that would betray us. The moon was clearly visible and there was barely a sound as the U-Boat motored onwards towards the point where Alice and Jasper were supposed to be waiting for us. I looked carefully around the harbour from the safety of the Conning tower. There was utter silence until someone shouted "OVER HERE!"

I ordered the Search light activated and pointed towards the sound. The bright light picked out two Vampires on the dock that led to the statue of Liberty. Bella then said "That's Alice and Jasper"

I began to make hand gestures to where the two vampires were. The Helmsman followed my commands with ease and soon the U-2147 was alongside the Pier. Alice and Jasper leapt onboard, Alice sprinted to Bella and hugged her tightly. I smiled at the joyous re-union, but then Alice said to me.

"Rosalie and Emmet are in Monte Carlo"

I was surprised at that, but after a few seconds I began barking orders to the crew to make the long voyage to Monte Carlo. The U-Boat had to re-fuel and have its engines checked first so we snuck into the Staten Island Ferry Terminal and "borrowed" Some Diesel fuel. The engines were given a quick clean before the U-Boat cast off and set sail towards the Mediterranean sea. The voyage was very uncomfortable to say the least. Whenever the U-Boat had to surface to Charge its batteries or replenish the Air, the storms in the middle of the Atlantic nearly shook the U-2147 to pieces but this was the Atlantic Ocean! This was the U-Boats stomping ground! Bella was sea sick the whole way across the Atlantic. I couldn't blame her. I had never been one to follow the rules so I stood on the top of the Conning tower during what felt like a Force 9 gale. The storms were that strong. But the U-2147 pushed onwards. I got hit by several waves and huge amounts of the seas spray, so when I climbed back into the Submarine I looked like a half drowned Rat! I tried to Keep the U-Boat under water for as long as was possible during the Voyage. But even with the storms and other mishaps which included Alice trying to paint a pink elephant on the U-Boat's Conning tower. It took almost half of the Crew to stop the little pixie. But soon came the bright sun and as I expected Alice, Esme and Bella were sunbathing on the deck just in front of the 4.1 inch gun. I smiled and thought about what the Reunion between Bella and Edward would be like. My thoughts always ended with Bella becoming a Vampire. But I had to concentrate now because the U-2147 was getting closer and closer to the Volturi's territory. I had kept the U-boat out of their grimy hands for years now but I always feared they might try to take the submarine and use it for their own uses. I had been told rumours that the Volturi had developed a powerful navy for coastal defence. Most of the ships were destroyers built primarily for the Anti-Submarine warfare. I hoped that I didn't have to bring the U-boat anywhere near Italy.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The voyage of U-2147 part 5**_

Bella POV

We finally arrived in Monte Carlo. It was very late and Kurt had to make the U-Boat do some clever manoeuvres to get into the harbour without being spotted. Rosalie and Emmet would either be in a night club or in their holiday house. Kurt went ashore with us again. By now every one of the Cullens were good friends with him. But he was acting a lot more upset than usual. I asked him about it once but he just changed the subject. I looked around as the brightly coloured lights of the Bars neon signs went slowly past. Alice stopped outside one club and said "This is the one" we all went inside. The air was full of music so loud it hurt my ears. I wondered what the others were feeling. I spotted Rosalie and Emmet very quickly. I pointed them out to Kurt. He then showed me some hand gestures that signalled "go to them and get them over here"

I then walked over to where Rosalie and Emmet were dancing. I tapped Emmett on the shoulder and he turned to me. His face erupted into a mask of pure delight.

"BELLA! IS THAT REALLY YOU?" he asked.

"Yes it is me" I replied.

Rosalie then smiled at me and said "Nice to meet you again" I then gestured for Emmett and Rosalie to follow me. They did and soon we were all in the cold night air. Kurt and the others then came out of the shadows. Carlisle explained what was going on. Emmett got very excited at the prospect of living on a German U-Boat. Rosalie wasn't as enthusiastic as Emmett was. But then as we were heading back to the U-Boat, Emmett asked Kurt if he had a special girl. Kurt then stopped, turned around and spoke.

(A.N thanks to Penguin Cullen 06 for the character idea)

"I did have a special girl when I was human, her name was Laurenna Mellark. I met her when I had just been given command of U-2147. It was a cold June evening and I was walking back to the Dockyard when there was an air raid. I managed to take shelter before the bombs hit. When I came out of the shelter, I saw the devastation that the war was bringing. I helped the Fire Crews search the area for survivors. That was when I met Laurenna. She was half buried underneath some rubble of an old hotel. I dug her out and got her to hospital. After that it was badda Bing badda boom, true love. I soon found out she wasn't human. I found her drinking the blood of a Luftwaffe pilot. Then when I confronted her about the problem she phased into an Enormous wolf! I was shocked but I listened to her while she explained her history. She was 200 years old but she looked 17 years of age. She had been on the run from the Volturi for all of her life. I didn't mind about her condition, and several weeks later I was going to propose but sadly I was called out on the voyage that turned me into a vampire. All this time I thought she had been killed in an air raid. I never got to ask her to marry me. I wish I could" Kurt said

We all stared at him in shock! Carlisle then asked Kurt "Laurenna was a vampire/Werewolf hybrid?"

Kurt nodded in agreement. But then I asked "What did she look like?"

Kurt smiled then "She had long brown hair, blue eyes, body like a super model and the face of an angel"

Then Alice said "you were going to propose?"

Kurt nodded again. Then Rosalie said

"Why don't you ask her now?"

Kurt looked at Rosalie with a WTF expression on his face until she pointed behind Kurt. Kurt turned around and I looked in the same direction that Rosalie pointed.

In front of us was a girl that looked just like Kurt described. Kurt looked at her in shock! Then she smiled and stepped towards us. I then saw her clearly as she walked into the light. Then it hit me! That girl was Laurenna! Kurt had obviously realised it too. Before long Kurt began to sprint at vampire speed towards Laurenna. They collided into a huge bear hug and a lot of snogging!

"LAURENNA! I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" Kurt shouted.

"I thought I had lost you too my love" Laurenna replied.

Kurt and Laurenna then kissed again and cried or Laurenna did while Kurt dry sobbed. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and I looked on. All of us smiled at the scene. We stood there for several minutes before the happy couple came over to us. Kurt introduced Laurenna to us. Then we all walked back, laughing and telling each other stories. Kurt and Laurenna couldn't stop staring into each other's eyes. As we climbed the gangplank and onto the U-Boat, Alice had another vision! This time she screamed in pain! Jasper was at her side in an instant.

"Alice what did you see?" Jasper asked.

"Edward, he has been captured by the Volturi and they are torturing him! They are going to force Edward to join them!" Alice replied.

Kurt snarled and then ran inside the submarine. Within seconds the huge diesel engines kicked into action. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and I jumped aboard, the U-2147 lurched violently as it tore free from the dock and sped at high speed into the Mediterranean. Laurenna screamed in delight. I smiled at her, but my mind was filled by my love for Edward and my worrying for his safety.

"Here is the plan, we will sneak into the Volturi harbour and the U-Boat will attack the Castle with gunfire from the 4 inch deck gun and the 37 MM flak gun. The rest of you Cullens will rescue Edward. Bella will stay on the submarine but she will be in constant radio contact with you guys" Kurt said.

"I will stay by your side during the battle" Laurenna said.

But that was before the submarine was hit by a loud Bang! Then there were shouts of horror and growls from wolves! Kurt darted up the ladder and he shouted "We are under attack! Crash dive immediately" but then there was a shout of fury as Laurenna leapt up the ladder, I followed. What I saw shocked me to the core! There were several huge wolves attacking the submarine! Laurenna then phased into a wolf and attacked a russet brown wolf. Kurt jumped into the melee to help his love. But then I recognised the russet brown wolf. It was Jacob! He looked at me and leapt towards me. His lunge was met with the U-Boat's 37 MM gun which was swinging around to fire at Jacob. Jacob didn't attack me however. He phased into his human form and spoke to me.

"Bella, I have come to rescue you, please come with us!" He said.

I then noticed the rapidly approaching water as the U-Boat slowly dived. Kurt and Laurenna had noticed and were jumping down into a hatch.

"I have made my decision and I am sticking to it!" I snapped.

Jacob then pushed me down the hatch with the rest of his pack following. I heard the hatch shut with a loud bang! Emmett caught me and put me on the floor. Then the Wolves phased into humans. I recognised them all. Sam, Jared, Quil, Embry, Paul and Jacob were there. Kurt snarled as did the rest of the U-Boat crew. I looked at the depth gauge; the submarine was now at 90 feet below the surface.

"What are you doing here?" Carlisle asked.

"We are rescuing Bella" Jacob said.

"What are you doing with Bella?" Sam asked.

This time it was Kurt who spoke.

"We are going on a rescue mission" he said.

"You are rescuing that filthy blood sucker who broke Bella's heart" Jacob snarled.

Everyone in the U-Boat snarled. Even Esme and Carlisle!

Laurenna then said "you want to kill some vampire's right?"

"Yes" Sam replied

"Well the rescue mission we are undertaking involves attacking the Vampire royalty maybe even killing some of them" Laurenna said.

The wolves then talked amongst themselves and then Sam said "We will help. But know this; we are only helping because we are going to kill some Vampires"

Kurt then murmured "I will just have to tell my crew to hold their noses"

The U-2147 was now on its way to rescue Edward. I hoped that everything went according to plan.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The voyage of U-2147 part 6**_

Laurenna POV

I held Kurt's hand as he guided the U-Boat into a position where both of the guns were in range. Kurt had decided to come ashore with the Cullens. I was going as well. There was a chance that some of us would die in the fight but I hoped that Kurt and I would live. I watched the sun rise slowly up over the mountain where the Volturi castle was located. It was an impressive structure. I gazed at it in wonder until I felt the U-Boat lurch to a stop!

"What is it?" I asked.

"We are in position to open fire all we are waiting for is the Cullen's and the Wolves to get ashore." Kurt replied

My heart raced like a bullet as I waited for the Go signal from Kurt. Suddenly there was a loud BOOM! I looked and saw that the Volturi had seen us and were opening fire with their harbour defense guns. The U-2147's own deck gun fired with an even louder BOOM! Its 37 MM flak gun started to fire little hypersonic lead needles at the Volturi guards. Kurt then squeezed my hand as we both jumped from the U-Boat and right into the Melee. I phased into my white wolf self and began to fight the enemy. Kurt was covering me and I was covering him. Soon we tore through the guards and entered the Castle. Inside was utter carnage, there were bodies everywhere. Luckily they were all Volturi. I smiled in my head and ran to assist the Cullen's. All of them were fighting to take the Prison wings. The Quileute wolves were distracting the other Volturi.

Edward POV

I heard the sounds of a fight going on but I couldn't get a lock on what anyone was thinking or saying. It was all just snarls and explosions as huge artillery cannons opened fire. Then the door to my cell burst open, in the door was Emmett!

"Come on Edward we need to get you out now!" he shouted. I stood up and followed Emmett out of the room. The battle was still raging as Emmett and I passed through! I could see Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper fighting alongside the Quileute wolves and two others. One was a vampire and the other was a giant white female wolf who was much bigger than the others. The vampire was wearing the Uniform of a German U-Boat commander and he fought ferociously! He turned to me and shouted "WE HAVE EDWARD ALL OF YOU WE MUST RETREAT TO THE U-BOAT!" everyone then sprinted out of the door and towards the sea. Waiting for us was indeed a German U-boat of World War 2 vintage. It was pounding away at something with its own guns. The wolves, the U-boat commander, the giant white wolf and the rest of my family leapt onto the submarine and I was only too glad to follow. I landed on the cold metal decking with a loud Clang! But then as I was ushered inside the submarine two things happened. The first was when the giant white wolf turned into a beautiful dark haired woman and the other was when I got into the control room I saw my Bella looking back at me! I stood there for a second before she had me in a tight hug!

"EDWARD I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" she shouted.

I hugged Bella and I said to her "I missed you too my love"

"I came looking for you and the Cullens with the help of this U-Boat and its crew" Bella said to me.

I froze then, Bella had done all of this to rescue me! Now I knew our love knew no bounds. But then the U-Boat lurched as its diesel engines kicked into action and the submarine accelerated quickly. Then I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned and the U-Boat commander punched me in the face with full strength!

"THAT IS FOR ALL OF THE PAIN BELLA WENT THROUGH!" he shouted before he punched me again.

I stood where I was and I took the punches as I realised how much I upset Bella.

Several hours later

Kurt POV

We had escaped the Volturi harbour but we were not out of the woods yet. I knew that the Volturi would send their entire navy after us. I stood on the conning tower while Bella and Edward were filling each other in on what happened during their time apart. I smiled at them but then a shell shot right past me! I whirled around to see a Volturi navy destroyer chase after the U-2147! I then pressed the red emergency dive button and the alarm sounded. Bella and Edward then jumped down into an open hatch and closed it. I closed the conning tower hatch as I slid down the ladder. I felt the deck tilt alarmingly as the U-Boat dived. I landed in the control room just as the U-Boat was completely submerged.

"Go to periscope depth, sound Battle stations, load all torpedo tubes, all ahead flank!" I shouted

The crew began to obey my commands. Firstly the combat alert bell sounded then I heard the torpedo men grunt and groan as they loaded the 70 year old torpedoes into their tubes. The submarine levelled at periscope depth and the engines increased their speed. I raised the periscope and looked behind the submarine. The Volturi destroyer had been joined by several others and was bearing down on us fast!

I then relayed target data for the rear torpedo tube. Then once the procedure was completed I shouted "FIRE NUMBER 5 TUBE!"

"Aye sir firing number 5 tube" Heinemann replied and almost immediately I could hear the resounding hiss as the torpedo launched. I looked through the periscope and saw the bubbles of the torpedoes' wake streak off towards the nearest destroyer. I heard the number 5 tube being loaded again. Then the torpedo armed and began its killing streak.

"10 seconds to impact" Heinemann shouted. "7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0 Impact!" then the U-2147 shuddered as its torpedo hit the Volturi destroyer. I looked and saw said destroyer snap in half and erupt in flames! I smiled and continued the U-Boat's hunt. But after the U-Boat had sunk 6 destroyers Heinemann reported that we had very few torpedoes left! I lowered the periscope and ordered that the submarine go deep. I held on as U-2147 dived but we were too late to dive before the Depth charges started falling.

"Evasive action manoeuvres now!" I shouted! The U-Boat lurched as it turned to avoid the attack. But then an explosion hit the submarine, sending the U-2147 rocking around like a rubber duck in a storm! Electrical systems went out but the engines kept on running. I held on tight as wave after wave of depth charges fell down towards us. All of a sudden I saw Bella fall and crack her head open on a valve control. Blood was coming out of the wound and I could smell the liquid sugar seep out. It was begging me to drink it but I resisted and kept issuing orders to keep the U-2147 alive.

I saw Edward kneel down to Bella's unconscious body and dry sob. I still could hear Bella's heartbeat but it was getting weaker.

"You are going to have to change her" I said to Edward.

He nodded at me and turned to Bella. He seemed to not want to bite Bella but I knew that he would eventually. Then Edward lowered his head to Bella's throat and bit her. I grimaced and looked away before I could be tempted to drink Bella's blood.

Several hours later

I managed to get the crippled U-Boat to the surface and into a position where I could fire the remaining torpedo at the enemy destroyer. It sank very quickly and I surfaced the U-Boat to watch. I ordered the 37 MM gun crews to shoot at any Volturi survivors. In my mind the Volturi were worse than anyone in history. But luckily they all swam away. The U-Boat then limped back to the Olympic peninsula. There the Cullens and the wolves leapt off and Bella thanked me for my help. But then Edward said to me "Propose to Laurenna" I smiled at him. I got out the ring box, turned around, got down on one knee and said "Laurenna you are the most beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. Regardless of species we loved each other and time couldn't keep us apart. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

Laurenna's blue eyes glinted in the light. She smiled and she said "Yes I will marry you"

I placed the diamond and Ruby ring on her finger, then I stood up and we kissed. Everyone cheered at us. I smiled at that. After that all of us dived into wedding plans. Of course it was a very stressful problem. But eventually everything was ready. Everything was going to happen on the edge of "U-boat Lake" while I waited for Laurenna to arrive, I took a look around. The entire clearing was filled with flowers and other stuff. There was little that wasn't decorated. Even the U-2147 had decorations, namely white bows on the clothes lines and fairy lights as well. I then looked at the wedding guests. There weren't many but there was some. The Cullen's and Bella were there, the Crew of the U-Boat were in the front rows. The Quileute wolves were there as well. Also there were some of Carlisle's friends. Amongst them was the Denali Coven, the only other Vampire coven that had a diet of Animal Blood. Then the Here comes the bride song came on so I turned to see Laurenna walk up the aisle towards me.

I smiled warmly as Laurenna got closer and closer. Then she was at my side and she placed her hand in mine as a show of trust. Then we began the wedding ceremony. The vows were very straight forwards. Then when the time came we kissed and Laurenna and I became married. Mated forever as Laurenna called it.

Then we went on a romantic honeymoon holiday to Isle Esme. That was definitely fun. After that we flew back to Forks and the U-2147. By then the submarine had been fully refitted and rearmed. So it was ready to fight against 21st century technology. Also I was invited to join the Cullen family. I agreed to become part of the Family and I also agreed to come to their aid if the Cullens or their Allies were threatened.

LOOK OUT WORLD! THE U-2147 WILL ALWAYS BE WATCHING!

The end.


End file.
